Rocket Raccoon (Telltale Series)
Rocket Raccoon is a genetically enhanced furred animal that once a criminal but eventually turned hero and became a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. However, before they were Guardians, Rocket and his best friend Groot, they would go steal and bounty hunt to make a "honest living". However, they would always end up getting caught by the Nova Corps. When Groot and Rocket went to prison they met Peter Quill (AKA Star Lord), Gamora and Drax, but they later escaped. Along the way, they became friends and saved the galaxy multiple times and became heroes, not villains. Powers and Abilities * 'Genius-Level Intellect - '''Rocket is the brains of the group for many reasons. He is able to build many things, like the gun that was able to kill Thanos and was able to fix Peter Quill Jet boot attachments really quickly withe ease. ** '''Master Tactician - '''Rocket being the brains of the group means he's also in charge of making plans. He can formulate many plans like the plan to attack Hala the Accuser ship by figuring out the weakness's. ** '''Enhanced Agility - '''A normal raccoon is fairly quick and agile but since Rocket is enhanced in every shape and form, he is able to many tasks that a normal raccoon wouldn't be able to do. ** '''Enhanced Durability - '''Rocket has been able to stand many blows, even from Thanos and Hala. ** '''Expert Combatant - '''When escaping the lab, he was able to take down 2 security drones without any use of weapons. When using weapons, he is much more deadly. This can be seen when Hala attacks them when getting power from the Eternity Forge Relationships with Fellow Guardians. Peter Quill Peter and Rocket are good friends, but sometimes get on each other's nerves. When Peter is shot by Hala the Accuser, Rocket comes to his aid and saves him. At first Rocket makes fun of him but soon realises that he's injured and saddens. Later, by player's choice, Peter goes to Halfworld to help him resurrect Lylla, even when they cannot do it. Usually Rocket sometimes calls Peter by "Pete" or "Quill" affectionately. He and Gamora argue and are shown to mostly ask Peter about his decision of what they should do. Gamora Although Gamora and Rocket are good friends they tend to get on each other nerves quite a lot. They argued about where they should sell Thanos's body and asked Quill to solve it. When the player agrees with Gamora, Rocket gets angry at both of them. In addition to this, when Peter Quill got mortally shot by Hala the Accuser, Gamora, instead of blaming herself, blamed Rocket for not coming fast enough, with Rocket shouting that he was the one who saved him in the first place. As much as they argue, they are always friends and will work together really wel,l when needed. Groot Rocket and Groot are one of the most iconic duos in Marvel history. Rocket being the brains of the group, and Groot the muscle. They work together really well and since Rocket is the only one that can actually understand Gamora, they're the only ones who can have a proper conversation. Even though they work together really well, later Groot decides to follow Mantis instead of sticking with Rocket. Before he leaves, Groot and Rocket say their goodbyes and leave each other until they have to battle Hala the Accuser once again. ''Telltale Series Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Telltale Series Characters Category:Male characters Category:Versions of Rocket Raccoon